Nadie es como ella
by Lady Uchiha Haruno
Summary: — ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que me gusta de ti? — ¡Ehh! — y Hikari se sonrojo aun mas —…..C-Cállate Baka —Nadie es como tu. Y volvió a plantar sus labios en los de ella.


**¡HOLA! Aquí está el fic de intercambio, dedicado a Lucy Sanders Evans.**

**Espero que te guste, realmente nunca he escrito fanfics, así que entiendo si no te agrada, pero como todo escritor acepto ideas, reclamos jejeje.**

_**Nadie es como ella**_

_La luz pasaba a través de las enormes ramas que yacían en los arboles que se encontraban cerca de la casa, dejando ver una gran belleza que la naturaleza regalaba, y así mismo mostraba una mañana encantadora para salir._

— _¡Algún día seré tan buena como tú Teppi! —chilló una castaña señalando a su hermano con decisión y una sonrisa segura. El viento despeinó sus cabellos, exasperada la joven apartó su rostro con gesto impaciente — ¡En serio que si!_

_El joven de cabellos castaños solo la miraba sin decir nada. Sabía que si se atrevía a decir algo solo lograría poner a su hermana aun más exasperada; su mejor decisión: mantener la boca cerrada. Fuente de información: experiencia propia, al menos esperaría a que su molestia cesara por un rato._

_La castaña miraba hacia el cielo como hacia siempre. Al terminar de entrenar con su hermano, lo hacía siempre eso le daba ánimos para continuar practicando, entrenar con su Nii-chan no era cosa fácil y menos cuando su hermano era un experto en Basket-ball, aun tenía que pulir demasiadas cosas en el juego._

_Después de unos minutos, se relajo y miro de manera serena a su hermano. Este le devolvió una enorme sonrisa, y con eso ella supo que ya era hora de irse a casa, pronto se haría tarde y debían llegar para la cena._

_._

_._

_._

_A la mañana siguiente Teppei tuvo que salir para realizar algunas compras, por lo que su práctica con su encantadora hermanita tendría que posponerse un poco más; así que la castaña decidió arreglar su un poco su habitación y ayudar en algunos trabajos domésticos a su abuela._

— _Abuela crees que algún día llegare a ser tan buena en el Basket-ball como mi hermano._

— _¡Por supuesto! Nunca lo he dudado._

—_Entonces si tú lo dices Babachan estoy segura que lo lograre._

_Luego de terminar con los labores domésticos, intento distraerse un poco jugando con su cachorro Inky._

— _¡No!...vamos Inky suéltalo…por favor… ¡Inky!... ¡INKY! — pedía la chica a su cachorro, este se había puesto muy juguetón y de pronto salió de la vista de ella, y para cuando volvió a su lado tenía entre sus dientes sujetado un pequeño peluche que el mismo Teppei le había regalado —Si le haces daño no justificare mis actos — le advirtió a la pequeña bola de pelos negros. De pronto el cachorro por inercia soltó el peluche y corrió hacia la casa moviendo su colita de manera desenfrenada._

—…_. — ella se apresuro a tomar rápidamente su adorado peluche — Uggh le ha dejado lleno de baba — busco rápidamente al canino con la mirada y se topo con el rostro de su hermano._

—_Vamos Inky no debes molestar a Hikari — dijo sonriendo de lado y acariciando al cachorro._

—_Teppi ya estás aquí, apresurémonos o se nos hará tarde para ir a practicar — menciono toda apurada._

—_Espera Hikari —pidió el mayor, ella lo miro impaciente — Lo siento pero hoy no podremos practicar, aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, y posiblemente tampoco por algunos días el dueño de la tienda quiere que le ayude por un par de días mientras uno de sus empleados se recupera, en verdad lo siento pero te prometo que después practicaremos el doble — dijo y sacudió los cabellos de pequeña hermana._

—…_. — no dijo nada solo se entristeció, pero no quiso incomodar a su hermano —E-está bien… por favor no llegar tarde y no te esfuerces demasiado — y tomo rumbo hacia su habitación._

—_Cuando vuelva te traeré una sorpresa Hikari — menciono su hermano y ella lo miro y asintió._

_Hikari estaba totalmente aburrida y triste su hermano no había podido practicar con ella, además de que no tenía nada que hacer; hace unas semanas su hermano había colocado una canasta para que él le enseñara como jugar pero no podía practicar si no tenia con quien jugar. Rápidamente se levanto y salió de la casa, mientras caminaba llego con unas canchas de baloncesto, donde algo llamo su atención._

—_Ese es ¿un niño? Y parece de mi edad, que hará jugando con esos adultos… seguramente le ganaran, si yo no puedo con Teppi seguro el no podrá contra ellos…— continuo viendo jugar al chico para llevarse una sorpresa. El chico había ganado contra ellos y con una gran ventaja._

_**Punto De Vista Hikari**_

— _¡Increíble! Ese chico es tan guay — dije, era una vista completamente diferente — Es tan bueno como Teppi-ni chan ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! — pensaba mientras no dejaba de mirarlo y de repente el volteo hacía donde yo estaba. Vi como sonreía y luego se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba._

— _¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar baloncesto conmigo? — me dijo mientras me mostraba el balón_

—_Etto…yo… no soy muy b-buena jugando._

—_Emm... pues yo te enseño — dijo con una sonrisa._

— _¿Tu me enseñarías? En serio —bueno realmente no quería que nadie más aparte de mi nii-chan me enseñara a jugar, pero si él me enseñaba podría mejorar un poco y Teppei se impresionaría por lo mucho que avance pero — ¿acaso piensas hacerme daño o algo así?_

— _¿Eh? — fue lo único primero que le escuche decir — ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

— _Parece que no haría daño ni a una mosca—pensé — Yo no soy muy buena jugando baloncesto — me sentía como con mi hermano cuando comenzamos a practicar._

— _No te preocupes mientras jugamos, yo te puedo ir enseñando — me dijo y me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y amable._

_**Punto De Vista normal**_

_Esa tarde la castaña perdió la noción del tiempo mientras jugaba y practicaba con el nuevo chico al que acaba de conocer, tanto que incluso olvido que debía llegar temprano para ayudar a Babachan a realizar las compras de la cena._

—_Estoy muy cansada — dijo Hikari mientras caía rendida al suelo — Realmente eres muy bueno jugando._

—_Gracias aunque tú eres un poco mala en esto — y soltó una carcajada — pero si continuas practicando te volverás alguien sorprendente._

—_Oye no soy tan mala jugadora — dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero._

—_Iré a comprar alguna bebida para refrescarnos un poco — dijo el peli azul y ella asintió — no tardare mucho espera aquí, quieres algo en especial — le pregunto._

—_Un zumo de melocotón — y dicho el eso el chico salió rápidamente para traer las bebidas._

_Mientras Hikari esperaba al peli azul, no muy lejos de ahí un chico un poco mayor y castaño que tenía una mirada de preocupación, corría en busca de su hermanita; si Kiyoshi Teppei era quien buscaba sin parar a su pequeña Hikari._

—_Rayos Hikari donde te has metido — pensó y siguió su camino hasta que llego a unas canchas de baloncesto y ahí la vio, se encontraba sentada pero se levanto e comenzó a intentar encestar, el se acerco — ¡Hikari! — hablo un poco alto._

— _¿Eh?...¡Teppei! — Exclamo emocionada pero cuando vio la expresión de su hermano y este se le abalanzo para abrazarla se preocupo — ¿Qué…? ¿Teppi?_

—_Tontita — dijo este casi en susurro y se separo de ella — ¿Por qué no avisaste que salías? ¿Por qué no regresaste pronto? ¿Estás loca a caso?...Bueno eso un poco pero ¿acaso no ves la hora? — Entonces recordó el balón con el que hace un momento ella está intentando encestar — Si querías practicar un poco porque no lo hiciste en casa_

—_Lo siento Teppi — dijo agachando la cabeza — yo… yo solo… — y antes de poder terminar la frase, esta fue interrumpida por su hermano._

—_Vamos a casa, apresurémonos o llegaremos más tarde — dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía lejos de las canchas sujetando a su hermana de la mano._

—_Espera Teppi — y miro hacia atrás por donde el peli azul había salido — nada de peros Hikari — le contesto él — pero… pero el — pensó la chica._

_Después de unos minutos el chico peli azul llego con dos zumos de melocotón, pero al no ver a la chica, se preocupo y después pensó que la chica se había ido a casa porque tampoco había señal de su balón._

—_Seguro mañana volverá… espero — dijo partió de ese lugar._

.

.

.

**5 años después**

—Oye Hikari ya levántate ya es hora de despertar, se te volverá a hacer tarde para ir a clases — menciono Teppei a su hermana que aun seguía dormida — ya despierta dormilona — y comenzó a moverla del hombro.

—Déjame dormir — le dijo aun dormida y quitando su mano de su hombro.

—Apresúrate que el desayuno ya está listo, tienes cinco minutos para levantarte y Kiyoshi salió de la habitación.

Pero que molesto podía llegar a ser en algunos momentos su hermano. La castaña se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño para despertarse del todo. Al salir se coloco rápidamente su uniforme de Seirin, hacia un año que había regresado de los Estados Unidos donde se dispuso de estudiar la secundaria. Cuando volvió se inscribió en Seirin donde también estaba su hermano.

Se dejo el cabello suelto y de dirigió hacia la cocina donde su hermano le esperaba para desayunar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dirigieron hacia su destino, el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela después de su regreso había sido muy ameno. Al principio su muy difícil para ella hacer nuevos amigos, era demasiado tímida pero se conoció a Asakura Yuuki, era una chica alegre incluso cuando la conoció ella era quien le estuvo insistiendo a Hikari, al principio creyó que estaba algo loca pero al final termino convenciéndola.

—Oh, ahí está Yuuki, ¡Hey! Yuuki — llamaba mientras hacía señas a la otra chica — Buenos días Yuuki — dijo cuando esta se acerco hacia ellos.

—Buenos días Asakura-san — dijo cortésmente el castaño.

—Buenos días Kiyoshi-sempai — respondió la chica — ¡Hola Hiri-chan! Parece que hoy si madrugaste — menciono de manera risueña y comenzaron andar.

—No sabes lo que me costó levantarla — agrego el castaño.

—Jum — e hizo un puchero.

—Vamos Hiri no te molestes conmigo — pidió la chica — yo solo lo mencione porque me impresiono verte a estas horas jejeje — y le mostro una sonrisa.

—Bueno está bien — y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a Seirin, la castaña se despidió de Teppei y ambas chicas se dirigieron a su salón. Mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara se pusieron a charlar.

—He pensado en cortarme el cabello Hiri, tú qué piensas hasta donde crees que debería cortarlo — le pregunto mientras se miraba el cabello.

—Mmm no creo que deberías cortarlo, así te ves muy bien, el cabello largo te queda bien incluso con tu color de cabello, he visto pocas personas con tu mismo color de cabello — dijo mientras la miraba detenidamente.

—Cierto no es muy común el cabello azul, pero tuve suerte es mi color favorito— decía la otra chica

—Buenos días chicos — hizo mención la maestra que acababa de entrar al salón.

Y así comenzaron las clases. Después de una larga mañana, las chicas se dispusieron a irse, ninguna estaba en algún club, así que aprovecharían para salir un rato. Fueron a algunas tiendas de ropa donde Yuuki obligo a Hikari a que se probara algunos atuendos antes de que esta saliera corriendo de la tienda, en su intento por huir al salir de la tienda se tropezó con alguien.

—Auch…Disculpe yo lo sien…. — pero no termino de hablar porque cuando miro a quien había golpeando no vio a nadie — Pero que… ¿estoy loca o qué?

—Disculpa ¿estás bien? — menciono un joven a su lado que le tendía la mano.

— ¡Eh! — Dijo algo espantada — _ Desde cuando está ahí… _— pensó — bueno yo… si gracias estoy bien — y se sujeto de su mano para levantarse — Gracias por la ayuda, pero ¿de casualidad no vio con lo que choque? Según yo choque con alguien pero al parecer no hay nadie — pregunto algo desconcertada.

—Ese algo fui yo — dijo el chico — lo siento no vi por donde venia — e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Tu?, pero si acabas de aparecer, como es que… pareces invisible — le menciono — disculpa por no haberte visto — dijo y miro al piso y observo algunas cosas tiradas en el piso, así que se inclino para recogerlas al igual que el chico — Toma son tuyas.

—Muchas gracias

— ¡Hiri-chan! — Se escucho gritar a su amiga mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella — Hiri porque huiste así, tuve que salir corriendo solo para alcanzarte, no pude comprar nada lindo — hizo un puchero y luego miro al chico que se encontraba paradas junto a ellas — ¿Quien el chico Hiri?

—Pues mientras huía de ti, me tropecé con él.

— ¿Qué? — Miro fijamente al chico — me disculpo en nombre de mi amiga — y porque te disculpas tu — se oyó decir a Hikari — a veces es muy despistada

—Oye Yuuki — reprocho la castaña.

—No tiene de que preocuparse

—Para compensarte lo que ha hecho, te invitaremos a por un helado — dijo y tomo por ambos brazos a ambos — Vamos entonces — y prácticamente los arrastro hacia la heladería más próxima.

Al llegar a la heladería, Yuuki pidió un cono de vainilla con chocolate y chispitas, Hikari prefiero una paleta helada sabor chocolate, mientras que el chico eligió un cono sabor galleta, Yuuki busco la banca más próxima y fueron a sentarse.

—Por cierto ¿no te he visto en alguna parte? — pregunto curiosa Yuuki

—No lo creo — respondió Hikari — quizá te recuerda a alguien.

—Mmm… no se — y lo miro analizándolo — ¿quizás?

—Casi lo olvido — dijo alarmada la castaña — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? En todo este rato y había olvidado preguntarte — rio bobamente.

—Kuroko Tetsuya — afirmo el chico.

—Yo soy Kiyoshi Hikari — comento la chica — y ella es Asakura Yuuki — agrego viendo que su amiga aun intentaba descubrir de donde lo conocía.

— ¿Kiyoshi? Entonces t— y fue interrumpido por su la otra chica que se encontraba allí.

—Ahh… Tu eres Kuroko, si ya te recuerdo tu estas en el club de baloncesto ¿no? En Seirin — dijo rápidamente.

—Si — afirmo rápidamente — tú debes ser la hermana pequeña de Kiyoshi Teppei ¿verdad? — dijo mientras miraba a la nombrada.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era su hermana?

—Hiri no seas bobita, es obvio que es por tu apellido — remarco lo obvio.

—Eso ya lo sé Yuuki, hay muchas personas que tienen el mismo apellido, solo que como supo que era su hermana.

—Kiyoshi no deja de hablar de ti — menciono el otro y la castaña obtuvo un ligero sonrojo —Después de las prácticas siempre habla de ti.

— Jajaja Hiri parece que eres muy conocida en el club de baloncesto

— _Teppi-niichan esta me la pagaras_ — pensó la chica mientras se ponía aun mas colorada por las carcajadas de su amiga.

—Así que aquí estabas Kuroko — menciono un pelirrojo que acababa de llegar — he estado buscándote por todas partes y le dio un leve golpe a él.

—Kagami-kun lo siento

— ¿Y quiénes son ellas? — Pregunto el recién llegado — también estudian en Seirin ¿cierto? — dijo mirando el uniforme que llevaban puesto aun.

—Si — respondieron al mismo tiempo

—Ellas son Yuuki y Hikari — las presento Kuroko — Hikari es la hermana pequeña de Kiyoshi Teppei.

— ¡Eh! En serio — y la chica asintió — entonces tu también juegas baloncesto tan bien como él.

—Bueno…. Yo no diri— pero no termino de hablar cuando la interrumpieron

—Claro que Hikari sabe jugar, es incluso más buena que su hermano — dijo su amiga — seguramente te ganaría — concluyo Yuuki

—Yu-Yuuki deja de decir es—y nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—Pues si es así, me gustaría jugar contigo para comprobarlo — dijo eufóricamente el pelirrojo.

—No… yo… no esperen — pero nadie la escucho y comenzaron a avanzar hacia las canchas de baloncesto que estaban no muy lejos de ahí.

—Vamos Hiri— dijo su amiga mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia los chicos.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a unas canchas de baloncesto, cuando Hikari las vio le llamaron la atención y la le dieron una flashazo hacia su memoria. Recordo cuando había sido regañada por su hermano por haber tardado en volver a casa, y que ella se había quedado jugando allí.

Se dirigieron hacia dentro de las mayas que protegías el lugar, para evitar que el balón saliera y golpeara a alguien. Dejaron las cosas en una banca y entonces Kagami hablo.

—Sera uno a uno — dijo con una amplia sonrisa que provoco un ligero rubor en la chica.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea jugar — menciono en voz baja — no soy tan buena como dijo Yuuki, ella exagero.

—No me digas que tienes miedo — reto Kagami — sabia que jugar contra una chica no era tan bueno.

—No tengo miedo, además no tiene nada de malo jugar contra una chica, nosotras somos muy fuertes — se defendió Hikari

—En ese caso demuéstralo — y una sonrisa retadora salió de Kagami.

—Bien, hagámoslo — y la chica rápidamente se preparo para jugar.

Comenzaron el juego, era Hikari quien tenía el balón, este chocaba contra el suelo de una manera rápida y perfecta; ella comenzó a moverse con el balón entre sus manos evitando que fuera robado por el pelirrojo. Kagami por su lado no daba pase a que la chica se acercara al aro, y cuando tuvo su oportunidad robo el balón y se dirigió al aro para anotar. Kagami fue quien anoto por primera vez, pero ella no dejaría que el comenzara a tener un buen inicio. Ella fue quien hizo el segundo encestado.

Así siguió el juego, entre rebotes de balón, sudor y emoción se llevo acabo el juego. Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban algo exhausto, pero en especial Hikari, le había estado dando guerra al chico, por lo que estaban casi a la par; Hikari 30 y Kagami 32.

—Quien encesta la siguiente ganara — menciono el pelirrojo.

—Entonces ya es mío este juego — dijo la chica.

A Hikari le encantaban los deportes, había practicado muchos deportes pero ninguno le encantaba más que el baloncesto. Incluso cuando estaba en Estado Unidos se había incluido en algunos clubs deportivos. Ahí fue donde consiguió buena condición física.

Hikari tomo el balón, Kagami la cubría y esta vez no le daría pase a que se acercara el aro, ella supuso que él intentaría robarle el balón además el no se alejaba lejos de ella, no le daba pase a moverse, no tenia opción así que sin pensarlo y esperando no fallar lanzo el balón desde media cancha hacia el aro, todo paso muy lentamente, el balón estaba por caer en el aro cuando Kagami la tomo y encesto. 30-35 fue el puntaje que obtuvieron.

—Vaya realmente eres muy buena en esto — alago Kagami a la castaña.

—Gracias — asintió y se acerco hacia su amiga para hidratarse un poco.

—Toma Hiri— dijo extendiéndole una botella de agua a su exhausta amiga — lo hiciste maravillosamente.

—La próxima vez ganare — dijo Hikari — en serio lo hare.

—Ya lo creo — dijo Kagami mientras miraba a la chica y le brindaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Parece que eres realmente malo para esto Kagami — se escucho una voz detrás de ellos — tu nivel es tan absurdo que una chica logro casi igualarte, realmente eres patético.

Kagami volteó el rostro de forma brusca, fulminando con sus ojos rojos al chico que acababan de acercárseles. Aomine Daiki le dirigió una mirada de altanareria, y sonrió ladinamente.

—_Ese chico ¿Quién es? _— pensó Hikari.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Aomine? —siseó Kagami.

—No tengo que pedirte permiso para andar por la ciudad o ¿sí?, además eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe —se mofó el peli azul.

Kuroko solo los miraba sin impacientarse, estaba acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de Kagami y Aomine. Cada vez que se encontraban esa casi de ley que ocurriese un "pelea" verbal entre ellos. Kuroko sabía que la actitud que tenia Aomine exasperaba de sobre manera al pelirrojo.

-Aomine-You, Kagami-te, cálmense -habló pacientemente Kuroko.

—Aomine-kun — se oyó chillar una voz femenina que se acercaba hacia ellos — ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? O Tetsu-kun estás aquí — y se le colgó al peli celeste.

—Hola Momo-san — saludo amablemente a la chica que colgaba de su cuello.

—_Que chica tan extraña_ — pensó la castaña — _pero…ese chico podría ser…_ _Mmm no lo creo, son dos personas completamente diferentes_ — y lo examino de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras chiquilla? — dijo Aomine cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hikari posada en él.

—Realmente nada — contesto ella.

La castaña apartó su mirada de Aomine, para dirigirle de nuevo una mirada de desdén, ese chico a su parecer había perdido cualquier concepto de amabilidad que se pudiera tener de él, además de que él ni siquiera se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario.

Este chico era otro engreído, con aires de grandeza, realmente le molestaban las personas como él. Ni siquiera le conocía y aun así tenia la desfachatez de hablarle así a ella.

—No te metas con ella Aomine — defendió Kagami — no tienes porque preocuparte por el Hikari — dijo amablemente — si te miraba seguramente era por los comentarios que has estado haciendo.

—Entonces te molestaron los comentarios que dije — parecía extrañado el chico de piel obscura —si tanto te molestaron porque no lo dices claramente, pero yo no he dicho nada que no sea mentira pero solo te diré una cosa, lo que tu piense realmente me importa poco.

-Aomine-You - reprocho Momoi.

—Me molesto — murmuro la castaña, cosa que el peli azul alcanzo a escuchar — Me molesto — repitió pero un poco más alto — Tu actitud es la que me molesto — dijo fuerte y mirando con rabia al chico — Que clase de prepotente eres tú, eres todo lo contrario a una persona en sus cinco sentidos, como te atreves a hablarme así a mí y a ellos no somos personas a tu servicio que escuchan tranquilamente lo que dice — no sabía ni ella misma de dónde sacaba tantas palabras para decir — eres un molesto, prepotente, odioso y exasperante…

—Acaso eso es lo máximo que puede decir tu cabeza — dijo en tono burlón.

—Eres un — y por instinto la castaña levanto la mano para plantarla en la cara del chico, pero que Kuroko detuvo a tiempo.

—Estás loca o que Hikari — susurro su amiga.

—Sera mejor que nos larguemos de aquí — dijo Kagami a quienes lo acompañaban.

—No lo creo, esta pelea es mía y de esa chica, así que quédense fuera de esto—señaló despectivamente Daiki.

Momoi suspiró resignada. La verdad, no se esperaba otra respuesta departe del chico.

—Acaso creíste que podrías siquiera tocarme —intervino Daiki nuevamente mientras una zorruna sonrisa acompañaba su rostro — ¿En serio?

—TU... — pero no supo que decir, sabía que si mencionaba algo este respondería aun más ferozmente, pero y si no respondía la cosa iría aun peor.

—Acaso ya no tienes nada para decir — reto el de piel obscura.

—…— lo sabía, terminaría por echarle en cara el hecho de no haberle respondido nada.

La castaña solo se limito a tomar rumbo hacia sus cosas y las de su amiga; tomo ambos bolsos y se tomando la mano de su amiga se dirigió lejos de ahí. Pero Aomine Daiki no se lo permitiría. No dejaría que su pelea terminara ahí. Se iba acercar hacia ella para detenerla y seguir fastidiando, cuando fui Kagami Taiga quien se interpuso en su camino. Al haberse alejado las chicas, ahora fue Kuroko quien tomo sus cosas y las del pelirrojo para alejarse de ahí; sabía que si dejaba que la molestia del pelirrojo continuaba esto quizá terminaría en golpes.

Solo Momoi y Daiki terminaron parados en la cancha, la chica con una mueca de tristeza por el hecho de que su adorado Tetsu-kun se había ido. Y el chico tenía una sonrisa ladina plasmada en su rostro, esa chica era interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace unas semanas del incidente que había ocurrido con Aomine Daiki. En Seirin, tanto Hikari como Yuuki, comenzaron a convivir un poco más en todo lo referente al club de baloncesto, claro Hikari no había practicado en el, pero después de la escuela salían con Taiga y Tetsuya cuando no tenían entrenamientos cosa que era casi siempre; pero las pocas veces que descansaban tenían la oportunidad de salir.

Hikari aun no había tenido oportunidad de ir a practicar un poco de baloncesto, entre las actividades por la escuela, y las insistencias de su amiga por salir, pero parecía que al fin estaba libre. Salió de casa vestida con unos pantalones deportivos negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas que le quedaba un poco holgada. Se sujeto el cabello en una coleta y salió.

Pensó en practicar en casa, donde su hermano había colocado el aro pero hace unos días se había sentido algo nostálgica. Se dirigió hacia las canchas donde no había tenido oportunidad de ir, desde que llego del extranjero. Mientras caminaba así allá y miraba al balón que tenía entre sus brazos, sonrió.

Al llegar a las canchas, comenzó a hacer algunos tiros, de detuvo y recordó su juego contra Taiga, sonrió nuevamente, pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando en su mente repentinamente aparecía la mirada retadora de Aomine.

—Kuso — bufo — _pero aun así… su mirada, me resulta tan familiar _— pensó y fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos.

—Vaya, vaya — se escucho hablar a alguien — quien diría que te encontraría aquí mocosa — Hikari volteo el rostro y vio como unos ojos azules obscuros la miraban y una sonrisa fanfarronera adornaba aquel rostro.

Ella fruncieron el ceño, Aomine arrojo "Hm" y mientras que Hikari susurro algo que él no pudo entender. El de piel obscura comenzó a caminar en silencio, haciendo que Hikari le siguiera instantáneamente con la mirada. En un movimiento veloz, fue él quien le arrebato el balón que ella sujetaba, haciendo un clavado logrando encestar.

Aomine enfocó su mirada azul en la castaña.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido mi tiro? — pregunto en forma burlona.

—Realmente inútil —cortó mirando hacia el balón que ahora se encontraba en el piso —mejor iré otro lugar, aunque me gusta este lugar pero tu presencia lo arruina.

Se cruzó de brazos con gesto testarudo antes de tomar su balón. Pero viendo que Aomine no quería moverse para largarse, Hikari dudó un momento antes de dar unos pasos en dirección al balón. Aomine le observó de reojo, bufando.

Apretando los puños, la castaña se giró con brusquedad hacia donde se encontraba su balón, detestando a Aomine por no haberse largado de una buena vez para dejarla jugar en paz. Pero, piso mal y con gemido de dolor cayó al suelo.

¿Qué coño…?

Fulminó el suelo con el que había tropezado, misma que por el agudo dolor que sentía en el tobillo, no la dejaría caminar.

¡Joder!

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del moreno. Alzó la mirada molesta, topándose con Aomine de cerca.

— ¡Deja de reírte maldito! —chilló la castaña intentado pararse.

Pero en cuanto lo intentó, volvió a caer.

—Parece que necesitas ayuda, mocosa — señalo el peli azul.

—No lo creo, puedo levantarme por mi misma — se defendió la chica.

... ..

— _¡Auch! — se quejo una castaña — mi rodilla me duele._

—_Estas bien Hikari-chan — mascullo un pequeño peli azul a su lado._

— _Eso creo — intento levantarse con ayuda del pequeño — Daiki-kun creó que sería bueno que descansáramos un momento — propuso la pequeña castaña._

—_Está bien, descansemos un poco — dijo y le tendió la mano a la pequeña —Sujétate — esta le hizo caso y la ayudo a levantarla_

_Cuando se habían sentado, comenzaron a charlar de algunos fallos que aun tenia la chica, la pequeña hacia ya un mes que se había hecho en amistad con el chico. La primera vez que se encontraron el pequeño quedo muy preocupado por la desaparición de la chica sin ningún motivo. Al día siguiente como su costumbre acudió al mismo lugar para jugar un poco, y fue allí donde la volvió a encontrar; preguntándole por su paradero el día anterior esta le aclaro lo que sucedió y así comenzó su amistad._

_Todos los días, a excepción de los fines de semana, se veían para practicar un poco el baloncesto; después de cada juego compraban algunos zumos y los bebían plácidamente antes de separarse para ir a casa, era una gran amistad la que ellos tenían._

—_Entonces esta vez yo te acompañare a casa Hikari-chan — menciono el chico — que pasa si de pronto vuelves a caerte y te lastimas la otra rodilla — y sonrió._

— _¡Baka! — mascullo la niña mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo del chico._

_Según recordaba el chico, desde que comenzó a tratar con la pequeña castaña, esta era bastante tímida el principio pero cuando tomo más confianza comenzó a darle esos golpes en el brazo, aunque prácticamente eran golpes ligeros._

...

¡Joder!

Era la 3ª vez que intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor que le causaba en el tobillo, simplemente no la dejaba dar un paso. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, evitando poner más fuerza en su tobillo, le "permitió" avanzar. El suelo fue lo que parecía que volvería a tocar cuando dio el primer paso, pero unos brazos fuertes y de un color chocolate increíble la sujetaron impidiendo que se callera. La levanto colocándola frente a ella y después la abrazo al estilo luna de miel, para llevarle a la banca.

—G-gracias Aomine — dijo la chica mientras su cara mostraba un ligero tono rojo.

— Realmente quería verte besar de nuevo el suelo — respondió el egocéntrico — pero no creí que fuera justo para tener una pelea.

—A pesar de todo aun esperas una pelea — dijo Hikari — realmente eres extraño — dijo y lo miro nuevamente — por cierto tú crees que exista la posibilidad de que haiga dos personas en esta ciudad con el mismo nombre — pregunto.

— ¡Eh! Si que eres tonta verdad.

—Aunque me exasperas y detesto a la gente como tú, voy a preguntarte algo — dijo con determinación — Tu eres Daiki ¿no?, acaso tu cuando eras un niño ¿practicabas baloncesto aquí en este lugar?

—Que pregunta tan estúpida — bufo el chico — para que te interesa eso a ti.

—Pues quisiera comprobar algo

Si - secamente concurso

— _¿Qué?_ —Y lo miro con pánico — _enserio es el, Daiki-kun, es Aomine Daiki, el egocéntrico Aomine Daiki_.

La castaña esperó unos minutos sin hablar, aun tenía muchas cosas que procesar. El peli azul esta arto de tanto silencio.

— ¿Por qué demonios te has quedado callada? —señaló Aomine.

Hikari se encogió de hombros, sujetando con firmeza sus piernas. Aomine por su parte apretó sus dientes y dio le un pequeño empujo. Por impulso la chica despertó del trance.

—Qué rayos te pasa —grito la chica mientras proporcionaba un golpe al peli azul.

—Te hice una pregunta — mascullo el chico.

—Tu recuerdas a una chica, que jugó contigo mientras venias hacia acá — dijo bajamente.

—Hikari-chan — respondió el chico — No me digas tu eras ella.

— ¡Rayos! —Bufo la chica — No puedes ser tu Daiki-kun, aquel lindo, tierno, gentil y amable niño de 11 años….no, No, NO ¡NO! — se quejaba exasperada la castaña — Pero que rayos te paso, acaso hablas en serio. No puedes ser tu — hablaba la chica.

Y su molestia parecía que no terminaría, porque continúo hablando más y más fuerte molestando al de los ojos azules. Este para terminar con esos molestos ruidos que salían de la boca de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso. La chica al sentir los labios de este en los suyos intento zafarse, pero él no lo permitió con su mano sujeto su cabeza para que no se pudiera separar.

Parecía un beso tierno, pero con el momento tomo intensidad y la pobre Hikari, solo pudo disfrutar del beso, que más le quedaba.

—T-tu…tu…tu…tu…por…porque —intentaba articular Hikari cuando había finalizado el beso.

—Quería que terminaras de hablar — respondió el chico — odio cuando las personas gritan.

—Idiota — formulo rápidamente y respiro para intentar calmarse — Acaso te la pasas besando a quienes escuchas gritar — esbozo la castaña colorada.

—Pues no realmente, solo a ti — y una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro — es que solo tú me gustas para eso — logrando que la chica alcanzara un tonalidad de rojo desconocido.

—Q-que de-demonios d-dices

— ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que me gusta de ti?

— ¡Ehh! — y Hikari se sonrojo aun mas (Claro si es que se podía mas .) —…..C-Cállate Baka

—Nadie es como tu

Y volvió a plantar sus labios en los de ella.

Hikari tenía un colapso emocional, pero se dejo guiar por aquel beso. Aunque su corazón palpitara casi saliendo de su pecho.

.

**Lucy-chan espero te allá gustado (o/o), el final no es como yo lo tenía planeado pero mi cerebro no tenía ideas ya para al terminar, aun hay cosas que me hubieran gustado agregar realmente, pero si tu quieres puedo destruir el fic, o cambiarlo a tu antojo jejeje**

**Bueno sin decir más, ojala lo hayas disfrutado.**


End file.
